Journey! A Camper's Choice!
'The twenty-seventh episode of Total Pokemon Island. The campers are shocked to find themselves away from camp and forced to find their way back! One Pokemon creates a plan to take out some of the competition, while another takes a step in the right direction and earns some new allies. In the end, one Pokemon's elimination seems assured, but they decide to take matters into their own hands and send someone else home. ' Plot Houndoom wakes up and unexpectedly finds himself in a puddle. He looks nearby and sees a similarly confused Banette who points to Mew and Mewtwo standing nearby. Mew explains that they moved them all around in their sleep (Mewtwo happily knocked out the insomniac Banette with a baseball bat), and their challenge is to find their way back to camp! He tells the campers that they can team up, and the first team that arrives will collectively win immunity. Once it seems that everyone's understood, the campers go off! Cacturne leads his team of Houndoom and Banette, suggesting that they climb the mountain to get a better vantage point and view the whole island. Houndoom admits that he's glad to have a genius like Cacturne leading him. Weavile watches the group climb the island with her sole teammate, Charmeleon. She tells him that they'll have to climb the mountain after Cacturne's group, and although Charmeleon points out that it would be easier to wait for them to come down the mountain before following them, Weavile insists that they climb. Charmeleon continues to be fed up with Weavile's behavior, though he knows better than to argue. Weavile also admits in a confessional that her plan involves more than following the other group. Oddish finds himself and his group in a swampy forest, lost. Clefairy is nervous, as she dislikes swamps. Bellsprout suggests taking the path away from the swamp, although Swinub thinks they should go through it. Bellsprout suddenly snaps into a fit of rage and demands they go away from the swamp, and the other three fearfully agree. Oddish worries about Bellsprout's mental state since he took down Rhydon, as these fits of rage have become more common. He's glad that Clefairy and Swinub still support Bellsprout, as he does...but in their confessionals, they reveal that this might not be true. Swinub is terrified of Bellsprout's anger, while Clefairy admits she finds him both cowardly and crazy, and plans on eliminating him soon as she doesn't like him and finds him disposable. Cacturne has an easy time scaling the mountain, and Banette is doing okay, but Houndoom is struggling. The other two decide to start pulling Houndoom up by rope, but forget him at one point and have to go back down. Charmeleon observes their technique and tells Weavile, and they agree to climb slower so the others don't see them. The first evolutions find themselves in a jungle, and Swinub begins realizing they may have taken the wrong path. He's unable to pick up any familiar smells from camp, so Oddish suggests they go back and through the swamp, which Bellsprout reluctantly agrees to. Unfortunately, they soon realize that they are now hopelessly lost. Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette have now tied the rope around their waists so they can all climb together instead of pulling Houndoom up all the time. Cacturne convinces them the rope is strong enough and they continue, Weavile and Charmeleon still on their tails. Clefairy finds herself frustrated, as her group is now lost in the desert. Bellsprout blames himself for their predicament, and although Clefairy is tempted to agree, she takes charge and lets Swinub pick a direction since he's the only one that hasn't done so yet. The group follows Swinub's lead, feeling they have nothing to lose. Cacturne reaches the summit, followed by his two partners, and when they arrive, Houndoom finds the camp beyond a couple forests way off in the distance. Cacturne decides they should go through the forests since it's quicker, but if they lose track they can travel towards the beach since they'll eventually find docks. The group begins climbing down the mountain, and once they begin their descent, Weavile and Charmeleon reach the top. Weavile tells Charmeleon that they must move faster to catch up, and he begins to suspect that something more is going on. Swinub leads the group to a lake, which Bellsprout recognizes as the lake from the Water Race. He decides to rest, which angers Clefairy, but Oddish calms her down since Swinub did get them closer to camp. Houndoom reports to his friends that they still have a while to go, before Cacturne notices a tug on their rope, with a smug Weavile holding onto it from above. Weavile lists the reasons she hates the three of them before telling them why she's there: to take them out of the competition. Everyone, including Charmeleon, is horrified, with Cacturne asking if she's willing to kill them to win. Weavile calmly explains that they'll only be severely injured from the fall, but they'll all have to be taken out of the competition. Weavile tells him she's okay with this and cuts the rope, but before they fall, Charmeleon grabs the rope, surprising everyone including himself. Weavile insists that he drop it, but Cacturne says it's his choice. Charmeleon decides he'd rather be their friend than hers, using a Fire attack when she tries to stop him. After the group is saved, Weavile begins screaming and calling him a traitor, threatening to vote him out, but Charmeleon doesn't care, telling her he's sick and tired of how she treats everyone else and how she treats him. He lets out all of his thoughts about her, making her even angrier, but Houndoom clearly approves. He asks to join their group, and Cacturne lets him. They decide to find another way down the mountain. At Losers' Land, many campers are happy to see Charmeleon finally standing up to Weavile, particularly Gabite and Rhydon, although Hitmonlee is not. Bronzong is annoyed at Hitmonlee as usual and shoves him into the pool. Meanwhile, on the island, Weavile swears that she will take out Charmeleon just like she took out her other enemies. Swinub leads the group to the top of the cliff from the first challenge as an irritated Clefairy notes that some of the other groups must have made it back by now. Swinub tries cheering them up, but Bellsprout gets enraged again and tackles him off the cliff, before Clefairy slips and accidentally drags Oddish and Bellsprout over with her. Houndoom hears the group that fell off the cliff, and Cacturne worries that they may be hurt, but Charmeleon jokes that Bellsprout is always screaming. Banette is glad to have Charmeleon on their side, and Charmeleon says it's been coming ever since she made him blow up Gengar, which he explains to an angry Houndoom as thinking it was just a weight to slow him down, not a bomb. Banette hopes that with another member on their side, they can finally take Weavile down. The group suddenly finds themselves back at the center of camp, where Mew gives immunity to all of them except Charmeleon, as he was technically on a team with Weavile even if he left her. Mew lets them go eat in the mess hall, where Mewtwo has been preparing food. Swinub arrives later after smelling Mewtwo's cooking, and Weavile arrives around sunset looking angry and a bit worse for the wear. Mew tells the campers to cast their votes and meet him. Every single camper votes for Weavile except Weavile herself, who shouts that Charmeleon will regret messing with her. Mew is confused at the campfire ceremony, however. He gives Cacturne, Houndoom, and Banette their Pokeblocks first, followed by the four first-evolutions. This leaves Weavile and Charmeleon, and Houndoom prepares to savor the victory of eliminating Weavile...which doesn't come, as she is given the last Pokeblock. Everyone is shocked, with Charmeleon wondering why they voted for him, before Cacturne assures him that they didn't. Clefairy agrees that her group did the same, but Mew shows them the votes; eight say Charmeleon, and one says Weavile. Charmeleon is angry, but Mew makes him leave so he has no choice but to do so. In a confessional, Weavile reveals that she switched the votes, which Cacturne suspects when he notices that all of Charmeleon's votes have the same handwriting. He says that Mew will find out and Weavile won't last much longer. Houndoom is enraged in the confessional as well. Charmeleon makes his final confessional. He also knows Weavile tampered with the votes and hopes she gets eliminated for her cheating. He says his time sucked, but he's glad he finally got to become his own person. He isn't sad to say goodbye to Weavile, but he thanks Cacturne, Banette, and Houndoom for accepting him into their group and hopes that one of them can win for him. He's proud that Weavile couldn't eliminate him without cheating and says he can wait for her to be sent home. Banette and Cacturne wonder what Charmeleon will do now that he's free of Weavile. When he gets to the island, he's greeted by Gabite and Rhydon. Gabite says she saw that Weavile switched the votes before wondering why Charmeleon is so still before he pulls her in for a surprise kiss, telling Rhydon he's been waiting to do that for a long time as he walks away, before a blushing Gabite begins chasing him down. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Houndoom * Oddish * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia * This episode used to be called "Journey! Charmeleon's Choice!", but the title was later changed, presumably to avoid spoilers. Category:Total Pokemon Series